AcrimoniousVellicate
Be the guy with funny hair. You are now CALTUS PASJEL. You have some of the purest blood around- second only to the heir of the crown herself. You're probably jealous, that she gets the crown and you don't, but you know what? YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT. You don't give ANY SHITS. You need those SHITS for your secret hobbies. DRAWING, PAINTING, and GETTING SHIT DONE. You're a little bit on the PUSHY side, and rather DEMANDING for what you want. But it's okay, since you have SUCH A HIGH CASTE BLOOD most people just take it. To be honest, YOU DON'T REALLY GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THE CASTE SYSTEM, you just pretend you do, because that way, people will be more inclined to do what you want them to do. Why the heck not? YOU CAN BE SORT OF A DICK, and really, really AMBITIOUS, but you do have a SOFTER SIDE. ....Maybe. It's not like you would let anybody close enough to you to see it! AND IT'S DEFINITELY NOT LIKE YOU'RE A WHINY PRICK AT TIMES. Admittedly, you LOVE PINK. Err- magenta ((MANgenta D:< - Veriama's Pupa Pal)) , your blood color. Your whole room is painted MAGENTA, although you often pass that off as NECESSARY, because of WEIRD ROYALTY SHIT (or so you say!). Despite your HORRIBLE DISPOSITION and your EXTREMELY FOUL MOUTH, you do long for FRIENDSHIPS, although you often treat your friends like utter crap. You are sort of known for being one of THE WORST FRIENDS EVER. Your chumhandle is acrimoniousVellicate, and you tend to type with a very RRRancorous aiRRR. Summary He's a jackass. A jackass that is sort of whiny, sort of mature, and sort of neither of those. He's notoriously hypocritical, often saying one thing then going right against it to say another- especially if this topic is about blood and caste. He's actually a rather disturbed fellow- emotionally. Half the time when he's being extremely mean, its because he just woke up from a terrible dream, and he feels the need to take this out on whatever poor sap he's talking to. It's sort of ridiculous and counter-productive to the fact that he really wants to talk to people/have conversations. When he killed his lusus, he didn't cry about it. No, he just stood there in his lusus' blood, staring at his hands, before pestering several people as a weak attempt to distract himself from his own thoughts. He seems to be secretly paranoid of showing any of the softer (pity-like) emotions. He's pretty much completely aware of his faults, but seems to be unable (or secretly unwilling) to do shit about them. It seems to be visibly difficult for him to be 'nice' to anybody, falling rather flat and monotone-y in his words. And he almost never talks about himself- it seems he finds what he likes to be something to be embarrased about. Despite this, he does seem to be at least slightly interested in what other people do, what other people are like, although he hasn't been seen categorizing people past 'delusional' and 'asshole.' It doesn't take too much effort to get him to open up- even less if you're nice right back into all of his rudeness (because he ends up feeling bad for being a dick to nice people.) Although sarcasm is one of his best friends, he will often leave it (albeit awkwardly) at times to answer questions, without any warning or chance in pace, really. It isn't that hard to mistake his sarcasm for his truthfulness, because half the time he's being pretty effing rude at both times. he types without caps, and changes r's into RRR's. when TYPING IN ALL CAPS OUT OF RAGE, HE TENDS TO SPAM THE RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR button. Lusus Well. Uh. Caltus killed his Lusus. And by this I don't mean he accidentally dropped something on it, by this I mean he walked up and stabbed his lusus in the neck.But there was a reason! See, sort of like FEFERI'S lusus, bad things happen when Caltus' lusus dies. Or um, is in its dying throes and is basically freaking out and being totally upset and therefore screaming psychically which will pretty much mindrape everything around to death. Yeah. I think he would call his Lusus 'yet another gogdamn fucking side effect of my fucking blood color'. If he would even talk about it truthfully at this point. Because, believe it or not, he was actually really really bothered by the fact that he stabbed his Lusus! (I know, he thinks like a semi-normal person, amazing right???) Session Info Joined the MOONSTUCK SESSION as a part of TEAM WANE. Kills lusus, enters medium as the DUKE OF HATE, in the LAND OF SHADOWS AND BLOOD. Images caltus-lusus-1.png|Caltus' Lusus. Sure to cause more trouble dead than alive. Caltus-moarrain-vaguelydisconcerted.png|Vaguely disconcerted Caltus is vaguely disconcerted. caltus-eyebleed.png|Idiots. caltus-approach-lusus.png|HEY LOOK THE STUPID THING IS CAUSING MORE TROUBLE caltus-stabbity.png|And this is how you deal with a lusus. caltus-approach-lusussprite.png|Unfortunately the same tactic does not work on sprites. caltus-be-pissed.png|DDDDD:< caltus-aaaaargh.png|You should probably invest in something a little less easy to destroy while throwing a fit. caltusksetch-ac.png|833333333333 Category:Male Category:Pink Blood Category:Veriama